Messages en folies
by LizzieLose
Summary: Alec reçoit un sms d'une personne qui lui est inconnue, et pourtant... (Malec)
Coucou, alors c'est la première fois que je poste un de mes propres écrits sur ce site, mais c'est pas la première fois que j'écris des fics et que j'en publie, juste pas ici :)

Donc c'est un Malec trèèèèèèès léger tout gentillet et tout ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **(reçu à 18h23) :** Salut !

(envoyé à 18h25 ) : Euh... On se connaît ?

 **(reçu à 18h27 ) :** Techniquement, moi, je te connais très, très bien, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire autant pour toi. Je pense qu'à tes yeux, je n'existe pas, comme si j'étais invisible et pourtant, c'est assez difficile.

(envoyé à 18h29 ) : Est ce que t'es un harceleur ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que ce genre de chose est puni par la loi.

 **(reçu à 18h30) :** Non, je ne suis pas comme ça !

(envoyé à 18h33 ) : Alors qui est-tu ?

 **(reçu à 18h34) :** C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais sache que je te connais depuis tellement d'années...

(envoyé à 18h39 ) : Est ce que t'es un magicien, parce que tu fais de longues réponses, en très peu de temps ?

 **(reçu à 18h40 ) :** Non, je ne le suis pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup !

 **(reçu à 18h45 ) :** Hey ?

 **(reçu à 18h54 ) :** Alec ? Tu es là ?

(envoyé à 7h43 ) : Je suis désolé, je suis actuellement dans le métro en train de m'ennuyer, je te demande d'arrêter de m'envoyer des messages, sinon j'appellerais la police. Et tu diras à ma sœur qu'elle arrête d'essayer de me caser, j'ai 19 ans, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me trouver quelqu'un.

(envoyé à 7h50 ) : Il croit que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé aller lui parler, et il me menace d'aller voir la police si je continue, je fais quoi Darling ?

 **(reçu à 7h52 ) :** Ohlala, il est tellement aveugle, même Jace s'en est rendu compte, et pourtant, ne pas voir les choses les plus évidentes c'est son domaine !

(envoyé à 7h57 ) : Ca ne m'avance pas plus que ça Isabelle, si jamais il se met à me détester, ce serait une catastrophe !

 **(reçu à 7h58 ) :** Alec serait incapable de te détester de toute façon...

 **(reçu à 8h00 ) :** ET NE M'APPELLE PAS ISABELLE!

 **(reçu à 8h03 ) :** Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, et le convaincre que tous les mecs ne sont pas comme Lincoln ?

( envoyé à 8h04 ) : Je t'en prie, je veux vraiment donner une chance à notre relation !

(envoyé à 10h24 ) : Alec, en tant qu'aînée de la famille autoproclamée, j'aimerais te rappeler que tous les hommes ne sont pas les mêmes, je pense que tu es plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, donc laisse à cette personne une chance, apprends à la connaître, et peut être que tu aimeras ce que tu découvriras !

 **(reçu à 10h27 ) :** Alors j'avais raison, c'est bien toi qui l'a envoyé !

 **(reçu à 10h28 ) :** Tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi d'ailleurs o.O

(envoyé à 10h35 ) : Non ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai envoyé, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est lui donné ton numéro de téléphone quand il me l'a demandé.

(envoyé à 10h37 ) : Et je te retourne la question, tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi aussi ? Et puis ça va, je suis en espagnol, et le prof est TOTALEMENT aveugle !

 **(reçu à 10h40 ) :** Ca veut dire que je le connais ?

 **(reçu à 10h42 ) :** Je suis à la fac je te signale, j'ai mon bac, moi !

(envoyé à 10h45 ) : Bien sûr que tu le connais, et je le connais aussi, et j'ai confiance en lui, sinon je ne lui aurais pas filé ton numéro.

 **(reçu à 10h47 ) :** Izzie, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça, je suis suffisamment grand pour me trouver quelqu'un !

(envoyé à 10h48 ) : Juste promets moi d'essayer !

(envoyé à 13h02 ) : Ma sœur veut que j'essaye de te parler.

 **(reçu à 13h03 ) :** Et tu vas le faire ?:)

(envoyé à 13h05 ) : A ton avis?! Je suis en train de faire quoi là ?

 **(reçu à 13h06 ) :** Ah oui c'est vrai, en tout cas je suis vraiment heureux que tu le fasses !

(envoyé à 13h08 ) : Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment ?

 **(reçu à 13h10 ) :** Eh bien, j'essaye de travailler, mais discuter avec toi est plus intéressant )

(envoyé à 13h15 ) : Arrête de faire ça !

 **(reçu à 13h16 ) :** De faire quoi ?

(envoyé à 13h17 ) : De faire comme si tu t'intéressais à moi !

 **(reçu à 13h18 )** : Mais je m'intéresse vraiment à toi !

(envoyé à 21h04 ) : Sur la 1, il y a Lara Croft, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'imagine bien à sa place !

 **(reçu à 21h06 ) :** Dis pas ça ! C'est pas juste, je peux même pas te comparer à un personnage de film, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles, c'est vraiment pas juste !

(envoyé à 21h07 ) : De toute façon, je suis trop unique pour être comparé à quelqu'un !

(envoyé à 16h07 ) : Clary ?

 **(reçu à 16h10 ) :** Oui Jace ?

(envoyé à 16h12 ) : Tu trouves pas qu'Alec est constamment scotché à son téléphone en ce moment.

 **(reçu à 16h14 ) :** Si, mais pourquoi est ce que tu me parles par message, alors qu'on est juste à côté ? o.O

 **(reçu à 11h33 ) :** Dis moi où tu travailles, comme ça j'y passerais un jour!

 **(reçu à 12h37 ) :** Hello ?

(envoyé à 14h28 ) : Désolé Alec, j'ai travaillé tard la nuit dernière.

 **(reçu ) 14h34 ) :** Oh... Donc tu es une personne de la nuit, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire une liste de toutes les personnes que je connaisse qui peuvent travailler la nuit.

(envoyé à 2h29 ) : Tsé... Même si jte coné pas jtm bcp bcp ! 3

 **(reçu à 2h29 ) :** Alec, est ce tu as bu ?

(envoyé à 2h32 ) : Nooooooooooiuipn : pzs du tt, fin tout ptit peuiiik

(envoyé à 2h33 ) : Hey peu importe qui c'est, c'est Jace, ne t'inquiète pas, je le prends en charge, bonne nuit !

 **(reçu à 2h34 ) :** Bonne nuit, et merci !

(envoyé à 15h54 ) : Oh-Mon-Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai envoyé ça. Je suis désolé !

 **(reçu à 15h56 ) :** Ta pas à l'être tu sais, tu as eu de la chance que Jace prenne ton téléphone, sinon je t'aurais envoyé le SAMU.

(envoyé à 15h58 ) : Jace a dit qu'il avait eu du mal à m'arracher le portable des mains.

 **(reçu à 16h00 ) :** Je trouve ça plutôt drôle que tu sois comme ça quand tu es saoul.

(envoyé à 16h04 ) : Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ?

 **(reçu à 16h07 ) :** Je suis plutôt habitué à l'alcool alors non pas vraiment.

(envoyé à 12h17 ) : Izzie, la personne à qui Alec envoie tout le temps des SMS c'est Magnus n'est ce pas ?

 **(reçu à 12h19 ) :** Nooooooon qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

(envoyé à 12h28 ) : Je te signale qu'on bosse ensemble Magnus et moi, et qu'il envoie tout le temps des SMS à un destinataire rempli de cœurs, et comme il est amoureux d'Alec depuis des années, et que j'étais là quand tu lui as donné son numéro, la conclusion me paraît assez évidente.

 **(reçu à 12h30 ) :** T'es vraiment beaucoup trop intelligent. Rappelle moi pourquoi on sort ensemble déjà Simon ?

 **(reçu à 23h57 ) :** J'espère que j'embrasse bien.

(envoyé à 23h59 ) : Pardon ?!

 **(reçu à 00h03 ) :** Oh allez c'est bon, je sais que c'est toi, Magnus Bane, le barman du Pandémonium et aussi le mec à qui je roulais une pelle il y a même pas une demie heure.

(envoyé à 00h05 ) : Démasqué.

 **(reçu à 00h06 ) :** Bon je vais me coucher à demain !

 **(reçu à 00h08 ) :** Et par rapport à à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre nuit quand j'étais saoul, ça marche toujours, mais sans les beaucoup.

(envoyé à 00h09 ) : Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood

(envoyé à 00h11 ) : Izzie...

 **(reçu à 00h14 ) :** Oui ?

(envoyé à 00h17 ) : Tu penses que le mariage serait mieux ici ou à la campagne ?

 **(reçu à 00h18 ) :** Enfin.

(envoyé à 16h54 ) : Alec... Chaton... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la nuit de ton enterrement de vie de garçon ?

 **(reçu à 16h58 ) :** Mag... C'était il y a au moins 20 ans !

(envoyé à 17h00 ) : Chaton ….

 **(reçu à 17h03 ) :** Je m'en souviens pas ok ? J'étais trop saoul pour en garder le moindre souvenir !

(envoyé à 17h05 ) : Jace m'a envoyé les photos que vous aviez prises, par accident. Je suis assez surpris.

 **(reçu à 17h07 ) :** Oh noooon ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention ! Je vais le tuer !

(envoyé à 17h09 ) : Anyway, Raf demande s'il peut aller à une fête samedi.

 **(reçu à 17h10 ) :** C'est non.

(envoyé à 17h11 ) : Allez ! Il a 17 ans, c'est de son âge !

 **(reçu à 17h12 ) :** Pour qu'il finisse avec un serveur/ tatoueur qui se prend pour un vampire comme Izzie, non merci. J'ai dit non.

(envoyé 17h14 ) : Marco est allé à une fête le mois dernier pourtant !

 **(reçu à 17h15 ) :** IL A FAIT QUOI?!

(envoyé à 17h16 ) : Oh oh...

(envoyé à 17h17 ) : Marco, fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

 **(reçu à 17h18 ) :** QUOI ?!

(envoyé à 17h19 ) : Ton Dad sait pour le mois dernier !

 **(reçu à 17h20 ) :** Je pars en exil provisoire chez Izzie et Simon alors, merci de m'avoir prévenu papa !

* * *

Bon alors j'espère que c'était pas trop niais, je n'écris jamais de fictions de ce genre, type sms, et encore moins de trucs gnangnan, je préfère les trucs un peu plus gore, c'est à dire celle où le personnage principal meurt poignardé ou dans d'atroces souffrance, on voit la grosse fan de GOT en moi !

Je me suis relue, chose extraordinaire, j'étais super concentrée dessus, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être en écoutant du Fall Out Boys ;)

Et si vous trouvez cet OS trop niais c'est pas ma faute, enfin si, mais j'étais fatiguée, et il était tard dans la nuit donc voilà un peu de compassion mdr

Bref si vous avez aimé laissez une review !

PS : Il y aura peut être une suite, mais j'hésite encore


End file.
